Hidden
by KittenAlice2
Summary: Bella and her adopted children are just trying to have normal lives but with the Volturi after them,the fact that her kids are all very powerful beings Its very hard. Read as Vampire Bella deals with the joys of motherhood with her half vampire and demon daughter and son,Her half witch/whitelighter daughter and her Witch half Vampire daughter.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone now don't get mad I am posting a new story cause**_ ITS NOT NEW_**. Exactly 10 years ago on this day I posted this story it was my first story. I had taken it down because I had completely lost touch with the characters they just left me as I grow up I just couldn't finish it.**

**That was until last year they seemed to of come back. I will no be finishing this story finally as they requested that I wanting to be extra desired to wait till 10 year anniversary.**

**This was my original idea some may remember as Freakgirl101 that was my first user name and this story I did have a huge following on it.**

**Im glade to finish my first story to finally get closer might help me a bit But I promise that my other stories will be my first priority.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I hate my life. i'm just running through the forest looking for something to eat and I hate it I hate it so much.

I caught scent of the prey I attack sink my sharp teeth in to it drink it dry.

when finish I look down and see a little deer no life in its eyes because of me.

If you haven't guessed yet I'm a vampire I live off of animals though others of my kind eat humans I don't for some reason human blood makes me sick well not really sick since I cant get sick but I just cant stand the smell I've been a vampire for 3 years and its ok I guess I just hate being alone and I miss my parents even if they really weren't their but like they say you always miss it when its gone. here lets go to the beginning and tell u who I became this it was a cold november night in New York City. I was at a book store reading cause I couldn't read at home with all the screaming.

**FLASH BACK**

I cant believe its so late I was just so lost in the book I lost track of time it was about 10 30 and my parents Renee and Charlie might be worried if they noticed they always fighting they probably don't even know I'm gone.

i'll just walk through the back streets so I can get home faster while walking I heard some one scream I looked around and then heard another scream I ran in the direction of the screams even though everything in my head was screaming dont turn back are you stupid? run away. the screams were coming from the woods I slowly walked in and I saw something move I kneel down in a through the bush I see bodys laying on the ground I was trying to see if they were guys or girls but it was to dark they were all pail and the looked to be dead I gasped they were dead one body was faced tards me a girl eyes look cloudy and her stomach isn't rising. then out of no where a males voice came.

"Well i've had enough" said the voice I looked around too see who said it and then I see one that spoke was a dark-haired, dark-toned man with dread locks he wear and orange jacket opened with no shirt underneath.

"I'm full too but we still have a human left" said high girlish baby voice. I looked to a women with reddish-orange hair and very pail white skin she wear a ripped dirty dark shirt with low rider jeans that were also ver dirty and riped but it was her eyes that I noticed the most they were eye very red now I was scared but then I thought maybe there just contacts so I just keep telling myself that's what they are.

finally I look to see a young boy no older than maybe 10 crying over a man that could be his dad I and then the boy was in the arms of a tall blond haired man with a pony tail he was shirtless in only a jeans that of course dirty and ripped.

"please no pleeease Mommy"cried the little boy

"aww please don't awww stop crying human." the blond mocked him and he said human wait isn't he human

the boy was kicking and crying and I just couldn't take it this is horrible I stand up and all their heads snapped towards me.

"Stop it let him go." I yell at the bond man

"I didn't hear her coming."said the baby like voice girl said

"shut up victoria and get her." said the blond man to the girl name victoria

"don't you tell me to shut up James." victoria said then faster the I could see she was right next to me. oo

"hello u just made the biggest mistake of ur life" she said

the guy James brought his head to the neck of the boy the boy was kicking screaming and crying like crazy then he slowed down and finally he stopped moving I watched as the light left his eyes I was crying by then

that poor boy. then it clicked they had red eyes and he bit his neck oh no there vampires i've read lots of books on them I always thought to be fiction.

"well kill her vik" James said

"I'm not hungry here, Laurent."

"No I'm full too" the man Laurent said

"fine i'll do it"James says before I could blink he was by my side

"Don't worry it will be fast I'm almost full."he says and takes my right hand and bites.

**END FLASHBACK**

I stop an look around when I heard a loud crunch someones here.i clime a tree and hide in a nearby tree.

a women came out from the trees she looks around an sniffs the air shes not just any women a vampire.

"hello come on out its ok" she had a nice sweet voice like honey

I very slowly well slow for a vampire get down from the tree and walk out too her when I see she has golden eyes shes like me she eats animals.

"Hello" I say quietly she would hear me I look down at my feet I never really see vampires that drink human blood or that are on my diet except the delineis in alaska but I was only with them for a month or 2.i would of stayed with them but I didn't like their ways the sleeping with male humans and going to bars every night that just isn't me.

"i'm Amy." she holds out her hand"and you are?"

i shake her hand

"Bella" I say looking up slowly

Amy had short blond hair the pail skin of a vampire her face and features are beautiful more so then most vampires that i've met are only the deilanys. she wear jeans and a ren t shirt looking at her golden eye I noticed the were bright gold she had just hunted.

"well Bella how would u like to come home with me to my home you can wash up." I looked down at my self. my jeans and blue shirt were worn out,ripped and dirty.

i nodded and she started running and I followed.

After a while we came to a huge 3 story house. it was surrounded by woods no people for miles.

"Well this is it" Amy said and walked in the house she held the door open for me to go on in first.

on the out side it looked kinda small but the inside was huge I mean unbelievable huge.

"How is that possible" I spoke my thoughts aloud and of course being a vampire Amy heard but it wasn't her who asked what I meant.

"How is what possible" a male voice said I look ove and at the staircase is a a dark hair vampire he also had golden eyes.

"Bella this is my husband Christian" said

"Hello" I said a nd ducked my head I was always nerves around new people but it was better being with someone even if I'm uncomfortable did I mention I hate being alone.

"Hello Bella we've been waiting for you so good to finally meet you." I looked up with a look of shock. wait? what? waiting for me? they new I was coming? but how?

"Bella let me introduce u to my son and daughters" as he said that a guy maybe about 13 years old with dark hair and brown eyes witch remind me of my human eyes came down stairs followed by two other girls and one was holding a baby."This is Johnny" he said pointing to the boy."Kara" The girl had the same dark hair as the boy and Christian and she also had brown eyes she looked to be 13 too,"Vanessa and the little one is Sarah" the nex girl holding the baby had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes looked to be about 12, The baby had blong hair and blue eyes and looked not even a year old.

* * *

**I have corrected some grammar and mad some little changes but over all its the same story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok its 6 years after Bella meet them.**

Christian and Amy had been killed. They were on a honey moon in Europe when they ran in to the Volturi guard. The guard took them to see the Volturi didn't know about the Volturi so when Aro touched their hand and saw their family and all that power he had them killed. I had to raise the kids on my own. here lets start with what happened Amy was a witch as a human and she had a one night stand with a white lighter and got pregnant and had Vanessa. Amy new the Elders would take Vanessa away so she found a house in Main (The house from the begging) she used her powers to shield her so no one could trace her.

Then one day Christian was hunting and found their house and when he saw Amy he fell in love with already had Johnny and Kara with a demon who tricked him and seduced him then she got pregnant and the demon Adrian died giving said that vampire children grow fast but they think because she was a demon its different because Johnny and Kara grow like an normal human baby except they had new when she looked in to Christians eyes she loved him so they got together fast got married only knowing each other a month but when you now you now right?

At the time Vanessa was 6 Johnny and Kara were 8. They became close fast Johnny turned in to a very protective big brother to his sisters, Kara maybe moody and mean at times but she loved her new mom and sister.

same with Neisse she loves her new dad, brother, and sister they did lots of things together like a normal family, well some what normal with Neisse's powers of a witch and whitelighter, Johnny's and Kara's powers of a demon they fought and practiced their powers together a lot.

Amy being a witch she helped Johnny and Kara. they never new the true power they held till they met her.

Right after Amy and Christian got married they signed adoption papers so Amy could legally be Jonny's and Kara's mom and Christen signed to be Vanessa's dad.

Amy got pregnant after being married only a year Christian freaking out he didn't want to loose her and the baby would kill her. Amy told Christian "I'm having the baby weather you like it or not you can change me once the babies out" and that's what happened she had Sarah and she was turned.

**Well that's pretty much it**

Ok so I'm going to tell you their names powers, and other importing thing you need to now.

**Birth Name **Amy lee Arleta

**Married Name **Amy lee Skye

**Age** 25

**Power(s)** spell casting, brew potions, telekinesis, and speed strength and hearing of a vampire .

**Kids** Vanessa, Johnny, Kara, and Sarah

**Profile** Short blond hair human blue eyes vampire gold and vampire pail skin.

**Fact** Amy was very nice beautiful and filled with life and happiness she loved her kids and she loved Bella like a daughter.

**States** desisted

**Name** Christian Adam Skye

**Age** 28

**Power(s)** vampire things only speed, strength, and super hearing.

**Kids** Johnny Kara Vanessa and Sarah

**Profile** dark hair golden eyes, Vampire characteristics

**Fact** He was very excepting, and he loved his family with everything in him.

**States** desisted

**Name** Johnny Skye

**Age** 18

**Power(s) **Demon powers blink (transport any where), energy balls (blue glowing balls that are filled with electricity), fire balls (balls of fire), can control Earth and normal Vampire powers speed, hearing and some strength.

**Profile** Dark hair and brown eyes

**Fact** He loves his sisters is very protective of them and won't let anyone touch or harm them. Hes cocky and out going.

**Name** Kara Claire Skye

**Age** 18

**Power(s) **Demon powers blink (transport any where), energy balls (blue gluing balls that are filled with electricity), fire balls (balls of fire), normal Vampire powers speed, hearing and some strength.

**Profile** Dark hair and brown eyes

**Fact** she acts all mean and bad but in the inside she's hurting over her dad and mom and what might happen to her family.

**Name **Vanessa ann. Arleta/Skye

**Age** 16

**Power(s) **witch powers spell casting, brew potions, telekinesis, visions, and empathy, white lighter powers healing, orbing (transporting), can shoot electricity from her hands.

**Profile** Blond hair, blue eyes pail skin

**Fact** she cares about all living things, loves to learn and animals. Strong, smart and independent.

**Name** Sarah Marie Skye

**Age** 7

**Power(s) **witch powers spell casting brew potions, telekinesis, levitation, freeze time and premonition. normal Vampire powers speed, hearing and some strength and can change he appearance at will (shape shifter.)

**Appearance **Profile Blond hair usually blue eyes but she likes to change them in to all different colors for fun.

**Fact** she's care free she loves her sisters and brother and mommy. She calls Bella mommy sadly she doesn't remember her real parents much she wasn't even 8 months old. Before they were killed.

**Name** Bella Marie Swan/Skye

**Age** 18

**Power(s) **she's a sponge by being near someone with power she duplicates the power and multiplies its strength by 2. she has all the kids and Amy's powers plus she's the fastest, Strongest and can hear farther away then any vampire. The only power she has that she started with is a shield for mental attacks.

**Kids** she treats as hers-Johnny, Kara, Vanessa, and Sarah

**Profile** brown hair with reddish tint, as human brown eyes now gold but she can change them back to brown.

**Facts** She's selfless self-sacrificing she would do anything for the kids no matter what the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V**

Right now we are in forks we have been here for 2 years. We had to go into hiding from the Volturi,they will do anything to get their hands on us.

Ness and I thought it would be safe here for a couple of here years.

when we got here people started to notice we weren't in school and that they only saw us when we got food. we had said we were home schooled and are parents were rich and are always on business so Im left to watch them. We say that My dad is Kara's and Johnny's dad so were brother and sister and Vanessa and Sarah are from are new step mom that are dad married even though Sarah was Half Sisters with Kara and Johnny they look nothing really alike so we just say their mom had them before she got with our dad.

At least that's the story we used.

Vanessa got tired of being home she loved to learn and she begged me to enroll her in school so I enrolled us all Kara was the only one that wasn't happy.

Johnny and Kara Are Seniors, Vanessa and I are juniors, and Sarah is in first graded.

Everytime we moved we just sticked to where we were in school as the kids didn't want to start over and Sarah was still growing so she couldn't pass as a kindergartner. I had promised the kids that if they finished school with diplomas and got high grades that I wouldn't force them to get jobs or go to college

We all used our powers to look and act normal I turn my eyes brown and get my heart started and turn my pail skin a little darker not much just a little,Sarah likes to change her eyes a different color every 5min. but when she goes to school she has bright blue eyes. Kara and Johnny can only change their eyes 3 different colors their still working on it they can have black eyes,green,brown and veilot witch is Johnny's favorite but for school they have their brown eyes. Since I was posing as their sister.

We were getting ready for the school.

"Come on hurry we will be late" I heard Ness yell

"Yeah come on" Sarah said.

"Ok" the rest of us groaned

she was always so happy to go to school. Sarah loves school too she has lots of friends. when I was done getting dressed I walked down stairs to get my coat and take Sarah to school.

once I hit the last step I had a little hand on mine pulling me to the door.

"Come on mommy" Sarah said.

she was so young when her real mother passed she calls me mom and I don't mine I love it. though I miss Amy dearly she was my friend and like a mother to me.

"You have to put your coat on" I said Sarah closed her eyes and with in a blink of an eye her coat was on.

she giggled

"Sarah you know better then that" I gave her a stern look.

"sorry" she said and looked down.

Now I felt bad she was just so excited to get to school.

"its ok lets go" I said and grabbed her hand and we walked out to the car.

I put Sarah in my baby a black porsche and put her seatbelt o black car they call it a Porsche.

I got in the car and was off to Forks elementary.

**SKIPPING THE RIDE ITS BORING.**

When we got to the school I got her out and once I took her out of the car and on the ground she was gone and of course faster then a human.

"Sarah" I hissed under my breath she stop she was right by the entrance.

I walked up to her and got on my knees to her level.

"Sarah whats with you today? you know not to use ur powers and you haven't used them. so why now? why to day at school in front of people? . please help me understand. do you want to talk or some thing?"

I didn't know what to do Sarah's never like this she knows she hardly ever uses her powers out of the kids shes the one I know wont exposes us but today I just had a weird feeling somethings off.

"No I don't now I didn't even know I was doing it I'm sorry really it wont happen again mommy I promise." she looked at me with that puppy dog face and changed her eye color to a light bright blue. you just couldn't be mad at her.

"Ok but no more. now change your eyes back." I said

I walked her in to her class and she found her friends and went to play.

I walked out to the parking lot into the car.

I got to Forks High with time to spear as usual.

The first bell rang I walked to 1st P.

When I walked in to class no one was in their excepted for Angela and Ben.

The only real kids I liked they were so kind and sweet.

two years ago when I got here I tried to stay away from the students but in this town its impossible and Angela and Ben were the only ones that didnt ask questions and when my family and I looked like we wanted to be alone they were the only kids that understood and left us alone.

Secretly Ben likes Angie but what's funny is Ang likes him too. they are both so shy they wont go for had a vision that they will end up together this year it made me happy those to looked perfect together and they deserved happiness.

I just looked at them I watched at ang and him talk about their summer and I see the longing in bens eyes and ang just ablives but she has adoration in her eyes.

Some day some day bella...

I sign I wish I could find someone. I mean I think that I just shouldn't love I'm a monster but I have this feeling that their is someone out their for me.

Bell Rings*

I didn't even see the other kids enter.

the teacher was introducing the new students

"Ok class we have new student with us would you introduce your self to the class and tell a little about your self."Mrs. Spinton

When I looked up to see my eyes wided...Vampire.

quickly I hide my emotions to not to draw attention and blow my cover what are they doing here did aro send them do they want to hurt us oh no will the kids be ok.I don't know what I would do if something happened to them.

"i'm Alice Cullen I just moved here with my family from Alaska and I love shopping."

"Ok well Miss cullen you can sit by Miss Swan Swan raise ur hand" I raised my hand and the vampire skipped down the aisle and in to the seat next to mine.

"Hi" she said in a happy voice she was so jumpy like shes high on sugar or A.D.D.(SORRY iF YOU HAVE A.D.D I'm JUST MAKiNG A POINT)

I put the best smile I could

"Hello" I said and then looked toward the teacher hoping she would get I don't want to talk she did.

when the bell rang I got up from my set ready to make a run to find the kids and tell them we have to get out of here.

"Umm could you maybe show me were 's class is" the vampire asked she.

I had no choose I couldn't be mean it wasn't who I am.

"Sure follow me my class is right next door." I left and she followed behind me we stayed silent for a little while

"So have you always lived in forks?" she said

"No" I didn't want to give anything away if they were working for Aro.

"Well here's your class." then I walked in to my class.

**BORiNG ALERT SO I'm JUST GOiNG TO SKiP TO LUNCH.**

when I walk in to lunch and look around the cafeteria I see a group of kids all surrounding one table I laugh a little must be the vampires table I remeber my first day here and that was my family and I in the center of that until l made them all think we were some kind of stuck up rich kids then they didn't want any thing to do with us.

I grab some food my props to look human and head to my table where Vanessa was she was just staring at the crowd of kids.

"Hey Ness you ok" I asked I put my shield around us so no one -meaning the vampires-couldn't hear us talking.

"Yah so new kids huh."she sighed

"is something wrong? Are they a threat should we leave?"I asked worried

"No they are 100% nothing to worry about just be careful. What powerr do they have if any?"

"Power." I said slowly. I got the power from an old friend to be able to see what someones power is weather their human or vampire or any thing.I can turn my powers off most of the time I forgot I had it off I should of put up my shield when I first saw the little vampire. and use my powers on the little vampire to see what she wanted.

I looked to them and I saw it.

"So what we got.?" She asked.

"Well the guy with copper hair is a mind reader, the short black haired girl can see the futer and the hony blond male is and empath like you." I said To Nessa.

"Wow thats a lot of power for one covent are you sure their safe?" I asked.

Maybe her visions are wrong this time you never know.

"I'm sure ok mom calm down don't worry we can all take car of ourselves."

"I know" of course I now but I worry.

I put my shield down we were done with the conversation and the kids surrounding the vampires were moving away from them most likely their senses were telling them that they weren't safe, smart humans.

Johnny and Kara came over to are table and sat down just looked pissed and Johnny looked excited most likely he wants to fight one of the vampires.

"Johnny sweety don't stare its not polite." I told Johnny who was staring at the big vampire with a grin I know what hes thinking.

"Kara whats wrong?" I had to ask or I would pay for it later.

"Look at them think their all that I mean really, the girls aren't even that pretty and..." she was cute off by some guy in the table next to us talking to the guys at that table.

"Damn that Rosalie Hale is smoken" he said

that got Kara even mader

"She is not shes aaggg shes so not even pretty I look way better then her. Bella your plain and you look better."

"thanks" I said sarcastically

"Well you are I mean come on that little girl whats her name Alice Cullen shes looks like a pixie or something and shes so jumpy like on a sugar rash and she looks better then you Bells I think you need at least a new wardrobe."

"Ok Kara cut it out be nice you know what its like to be new here." I hissed at her. _My shield was down they can hear you. _ I said to Kara in her head.

_'so'_

"Yes I do, and unlike her that wat ever blondie I didnt go around like I owned the place." Kara huffed.

I signed theirs nothing I can do shes just upset she'll get over it soon enough.

I sat their just listening to her go on and on. I took out my book to tune her out. Vanessa was doing school work and Johnny zoned out most likely thinking about fighting the big vampire.

**MEANWHiLE AT FORKS ELEMENTARY.**

**Sarah P.O.V.**

I can't find it where could it be.

I have to get it.

"Sarah come on I want to play on the swing." my friend Anna said it was reeses and I can't find my dolly I got form mommy for my birthday I never went any where without it.

"I can't find my dolly." I was now very sad I love my dolly where could it be.

"Well I'm going to go swing."she ran out side.

I sat on the floor near the cubies where my backpack is and I started to cry.

next thing I new I was in the air.

I open my eyes and I was floating "wait I don't have this power." I said to my self I moved to see if I could fly just like Ness or if it was just floting like wait some witches can do if they concentrate.

I moved so I was on my stomach in the air just like I saw the powerpuff girls do on t.v. and it worked I started to fly I whent in circles and I was have so much fun that I didnt hear coming when the door opened I fell with a loud thud.

"Oh dear Sarah sweety are you ok OH I better call the doctor you might of hit your head oh hold on sweetie i'll call the hospital."

OH NO was all I could think.

**BACK AT FORKS HiGH STiLL AT LUNCH**

**B POV**

Just when Kara stopped talking my phone ring I looked at the caller id to see it was Sarahs school

"Hello" I answered

"Miss Swan I just don't know how it happened I just don't know." said a very frantic Miss Taylor now I was scared

"What what happened is Sarah ok wats going on." once I said Sarahs name Johnny's,Kara's,and Vanessa's head snapped up and looked at me.

"WHAT" they said in alusin "Miss Swan I don't now shes in the hospital now I think she may have a concussion."

"Ok i'm on way to the hospital right now." I closed the phone and ran out of the cafeteria I could hear Johnny,Kara,and Vanessa following behind me.

"No you stay here." I said not stopping.

"Why do you get to leave?" Kara huffed

"Yeah We want to know shes okay?" Johnny said to me.

"Of course." I said as I got to the car Vanessa got in beside me and Johnny and Kara took her car.

As I dove to Forks Hospital my mind was in over load.

Is Sarah ok. what happened? what's going on? I don't know what to do? why cant this damn car go any faster my baby needs me.


	4. Chapter 4

**S POV**

I can't believe i'm on the way to the hospital this is bad very bad.

my heart is faster then a humans and my blood if they take any is different to.

What am i going to do. I wish mommy were here.

that's were i started crying

"shshshsh sweety its ok whats wrong?"

"I want my mommy."I cried harder.

The women that had been trying to layme back on the hard metal thing with a small cushion sighed.

"They called her shell be at the hospital lay down and be good so she knows you were a good girl."

I sniffed.

I layed down again but I couldn't stop the tears.

when we got to the hospital they put me in a room and left me alone i was still crying I want mommy I want out of her now.

I was scared really scared.

then the door opened and I just kept my head down and kept crying I new it wasn't mommy.

"aww sh sh its ok did they leave you in here by your self?" it was a man he put his and on my back and rubbed circles on my back.

"Are you ok do you want some thing does anything hurt?"he asked

"I want mommy."I cried

"Ok don't worry she'll be here." I finally looked up at him

"Hi i'm Dr. Cullen. whats your name?" i just stared hes a vampire but like mommy he has gold eyes but is he good or bad.

"Sarah" I said very low I knew he would hear me and I didn't want to talk much

"well Sarah I hear you hit your head mind if I check?"

"I didn't hit my head i was.. um" I didn't know what to say I can't tell him the truth.

"You were what sweety you can tell me."

"I was looking for my dolly I never go any where with out it my mommy gave it to me and it was time to go to recess and couldn't find it." That all I can say cause my mommy said lying is wrong and I can't tell what happened I didn't know what to do I can't lie and I cant tell the truth.

"Ok sweety well can i check anyway?" I nodded my head

"Ok my hands might be a little cold."

"yah i know" I whispered oh no he heard me

"What?"he asked

"Nothing" I new he had heard me I almost slipped

when he touched my head I had a premonition.

_Dr. Cullen was in a room at a desk with his name on it.a lady walked in._

_"hello" she slowly went to him she was smirking._

_"hello Jasmine wat can i do for you?" _

_she just went to him and pushed him into a chair he looked shocked and scared a little_

_"just sit back and realex."_

_she got on top of him and at that moment a women with carmel hair and a motherly glow to her walked in she had gold eyes vampire._

_"Carlisle how could you?" she looked sad and ready to cry she ran out._

_"No esme wait its not..."_

oh no i looked at the doctor he looked at me confused

"Is some thing wrong?"

"Dont leave your office door unlocked ok Carlisle trust me bad idea." i said to him

he looked taken back and just stared at me

"How do you know my name?"

Oh no I in big trouble I looked at him scared and a little scared

"I um I "i didn't know what to say I saw it in a vision I had

just then mommy came in the room looking very worried

"Mommy" I screamed she ran to me and picked me up and hugged me close to her

"Oh my god Sarah are you ok what happen I was so worried I thought oh Sarah." She sounded a little relived

"Hello" Mommy looked over at Dr. Cullen.

"Im Dr. Cullen"

"Bella Swan/Skye" Mommy said she looked shock at first to see him but then recovered fast.

**B POV**

I was holding Sarah to me scared this vampire would hurt her.

"Can I take her home now." I asked

"Um yes of course um here I'll get the paper work for you." and he walked out.

"Sarah tell me everything that happened" I was so confused my baby in a hospital and I needed to now why.

**CPOV**

Lock my office?how did she know my name?

I was so cunfused.

*RING*

My phone

"Hello"

"Carlisle your nurse Jasmine will walkin your office to day and make a move on you Esme is coming by today and walked doesn't know that the nurse is making the move you have to make sure you stay away from Jasmine or lock you door." my door? Lock my door?

thats what the the little girl said.

"Ok alice."I hung up

Was it just a coincidence?

**BPOV**

Sarah just got done telling me what happend

"Well it looks like just like Vanessa you just got your extended powers early.

Extended powers are when a witch reaches the age of 8 or 10 their powers get stronger and they might get more powers or not it depends on the witch and if the Elders think they can handle more power.

Well I guess me and Sarah won't be in school for some time when a witch gets her new powers or her old ones enhance they can get out of control and I wouldn't want her flying around her class.

Dr Cullen walked in and handed me the paperwork and I filled it out.

"Hello again Sarah can I ask you some thing?" my head snapped up when he said that what could he want to know?

"remember when you told me to lock my office door? Can I ask why?"

Whats he talking about?

i put my shield around me and Sarah and talked to Sarah in her mind

"_what's he talking about?"_

_"I had a vision and I may have slipped and told him it."_

_"You have premonition too?what was it?_

_she showed me..._

_"oh" _

_"sweety dont say anything ok?"_

She nodded and I put my shield down

Dr Cullen looked between us.

"Is there something going on?"

"No" Sarah sad putting on her innocent face.

"Well here's the paper work Dr Cullen."

I picked Sarah up and started walking out when Johnny,Kara,and Vanessa ran up to us.

"Oh Sarah you ok?" Vanessa

"What happened?"Johnny

"What did you do?"Kara eyed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized I didn't post a chapter the Info chapter so go to Chapter 2 before reading or after reading.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**OK I DONT OWN A SINGLE THING EXCEPT Kara, Sarah, Vanessa, AND JOHNNY.**

**I made these characters up a long time ago like Sarah and Vanessa were my imaginary friends growing up I remembered them watching some of my home videos when I was little.**

**Kara was a name I always loved and Johnny is my brother hes the perfect character so Johnny's based on a real person yes hes really that weird and funny but u have to love him.I just picked someone good looking thou to play him. **

**I made some changes but remember I don't own anything. **

* * *

**B POV**

When we got home I explained to the kids that Sarah and I will not be at school until she has her powers controlled.

"What that's not fair if you don't have to go to school I don't want to go either." Kara huffed.

"Kara it would be suspicious if you skipped and you have tests this week and your already failing classes." I pointed out.

"humm" she walked up the stairs most likely to her room.

For the rest of the week I stayed home with Sarah teaching her to keep her power in tact and not use it in front of people.

she was a very fast learner it did only take a week usually takes weeks not just one then again shes not just a normal witch she's a vamp/witch.

She can grasp things easier.

Vanessa was jealous. It took her about 4 weeks to get used to her empath power. and two weeks for levitation as not to make a mistake and start levitating herself by mistake.

Today is Monday and Sarah and I have to go back to school.

I drove Sarah to school.

"Now you do not levitate at all okay?"

"Yes Momma."  
"And if you have a premonition?" I looked to her.

"I dont tell any one even if it is about them If its something dangourses I say Im not feeling well and get the school to call you."

"Thats right." I smiled and leaned down and kissed her head.

"Okay get to class."

Sarah took off in a human running place into the school.

* * *

When I got to Forks high I notice a silver volvo must be the vam.. I mean the cullens car.

Since I didn't go to school Vannes filled me in on them.

their are 5 of them Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

Emmett Cullen is muscular and burly, with curly brown hair..then the traits of a vampire the pail skin and since he drinks animals gold eyes, Rosalie Hale apparently Emmett's mate tall, blond hair, good figure, pale skin, gold eyes and has the looks of a super molde except she has a chest.. Jasper Hale is tall and lanky, with curly dirty blonde skin and gold eyes. Alice Cullen, Emmett's 'sister she looks 'pixie-like'. She's tiny in stature, with spiky black is Edward Cullen Emmett and Alice's brother is Tall,with bronze hair.

**OK ITS SO BORING THE REST OF THE CLASSES TILL LUNCH SO WE WILL SKIP TO LUNCH**

I walked to the cafeteria I was so worried still thinking of Sarah hoping shes ok.

Not getting my props today. I just sat at our table and just put my head on my folded arms I closed my eyes I was a little tired being in my human form does that I feel all human I get hungry and feel tired I can even only reason I didn't sleep last night was because Sarah had a nightmare and she couldn't go back to sleep til 3 am.

"hey you ok?" Vanessa asked when she sat down.

"Yes just tred I stayed up with Sarah last night she had a nightmare."

"Oh well you could of stayed home today."

"I know but I already missed a week and I can sleep when I get home schools almost over."

Johnny and Kara came walking up then I swear you don't see one without the other their the closes brother and sister ever Kara might be mean some times but she does love her brother.

"Hey" the said at the same time we sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

I got up and walked to biology class before the bell rang to relax.

When I walked into the room,i went to sit at my black topped lab table.

***RiNG***

all the students fiall then he walks in Edward the vampire walks has a lab partner except for me. Super, I was going to have to sit with him for the rest of the year! That is just great.

That's when I really looked at him wow he looks 'god-like' and like an Adonis.

he sat next to me,I moved my hair over to my left shoulder, making a dark curtain between us. Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, started his lecture on cellular anatomy, something I had already studied. I tried to listen anyway, just to get the thoughts of this god out of my head. But I couldn't help but to look at him every once in a while,and every time I did he was staring at me to. when Mr. Banner was done we were doing a lab today, the slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. in twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right

"Hello," a quiet, musical voice said, it was Edward's.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself since you weren't here. You must be Bella Swan/Skye." He seemed so warm and inviting, no wonder the humans in this town didn't know what they were.

I sat there for a second struggling to put a sentence together to greet him. But, how the hell do I talk to this seductively destructive creature sitting before me?

"Hello Edward. it's nice to meet you." I said trying to act normal, I know I'll never be, but can't I just act it?

I was starting to feel more awake as a strong pulling current seemed to co through me.

"Get started," Mr. Banner called over the class in his booming voice.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like a dim-witted air head.

"Or I could start, if you wish." His smile faded; he was clearly trying to measure my mental capability.

"No," I said, blushing wildly. "i'll go ahead."

I didn't have to look for as long as I did I new wat it was right away. Just needed to keep up the human cerade.

My assessment was confident. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His hand, of course, was ice cold. When our hands met, it was like a jolt of pure electricity. I gasped, and looked up at him he looked shocked. He removed his hand from mine almost instantly, and said nothing, but a mumbled apology.

However, he continued his reach for the microscope. He took an even shorter time to examine the slide.

"Prophase." he agreed as he wrote it down on our worksheet. His hand writing an old fashioned slanted script. He neatly switched the slides, and then glanced at the new one without an ounce of curiosity, or unknowing.

"Anaphase." he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

I wrote it down I new he wasn't wrong then grabbed another slide and took the microscope from him.

He smirked.

I took the most fleeting look at the slide as was possible.

"Interphase." I spoke clearly, passing him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek and then wrote it down.

Then took it back and did the same thing.

Edward and I were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Jessica and her partner comparing two slides over and over. And Mike and his partner had their book open under the table.

Which left me nothing to do but strive not to look at Edward unsuccessfully. When I did look at him, he was staring at me with the same inexplicable frustrated intensity. I stared back, wanting to ask "Do you know what I am?", but of course I couldn't say that. Because if he didn't, well I would just be spelling it out to him, and that's pretty much me willingly giving myself up to Aro.

And then the air conditioning kicked on. it blew his scent toward me and immediately I flinched and turned away from him, covering my nose. it was amazing.

"Are you okay?" he asked me attentively.

"Oh, yeah super, ow." I whimpered. His scent it was amazing., it was almost unbearable not to scout closer and breath him in. But, I could with stand it for the last 20 minutes of class. I clenched my already fisted hands."Just a head ache."

Mr. Banner came by then, to see why we weren't working anymore. He looked over our shoulders at the completed lab worksheet. Then he stared more keenly, to check the answers.

"So, Bella, did you deem Edward incapable of helping you on this lab?" he asked pointedly.

"Actually, he identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at him skeptically; as if he himself deemed me incapable.

"Have you done this lab before, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, with whitefish blastula."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Alaska?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well," he said after a moment. "it's good you two are partners." He said and the mumbled "So the other students can learn something." to himself as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook.

* * *

**EPOV**

it was like I was on like when I died and became a vampire this was a good burn.

A good rebirth fire.

Space, time and life around me slowed, and I felt as if my long-stilled heart began to thump once more.

There she was. I couldn't help but stare at her.

Her long brown hair cascaded perfectly around her fair skinned face was stunning.

All the thoughts in my head disappeared for a moment as I dwelt on the beauty of this creature before me.

What was I thinking.

She was a human and I was a monster.

I knew then it would never work.

I would have to do what I could to avoid her I could hurt her but what was that spark when we touched.

Everything in me is telling me to be closer to her and hold her.

***RiNG***

She was out the door so fast I didn't think it was humanly possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**NEXT DAY**

**Bella POV**

I didn't go to school today I needed to hunt.

I would of gone hunting after school Like I was thinking but Vanessa said she had a vision that all the Cullen's were going hunting after school.

So instead I stayed in my human form, I just needed sleep being in my human form.

Which I hadn't been getting.

I was extremely hungry.

I dropped Sarah off at school.

I went home and got on some old clothes to hunt in and changed in to my vampire form.

I ran into the woods and let my instincts take me. I caught scent of a lion I want for it.

Next thing I knew I was drinking its sweet blood and it lying limp on the ground when it was empty.

I used the power of healing that I copied from Vanessa to revive the lion.

Vanessa's power can't heal the dead but because my power lets me copy powers and multiply it by 2 I can heal the dead, as long it was in the first couple hours of its death.

The lion was now sleeping and I slowly and quietly got out of their not to wake it up.

I went to look for another meal.

When I was done with my 5 deer I started back for home.

I looked at the clock to see it was only 12pm I had about 2 hours till the kids get home.

So I decided to read Wuthering Heights I love that book.

**AT SCHOOL**

**VANESSA POV**

It was 3 period and we have a test I was already finished which gives me time to think.

I just don't know what to do. I have been having a lot of visions about all kinds of things.

I've been having visions of Bella and that Edward guy getting together.

Bella seems so happy and carefree I haven't seen her like that since mom and dad died.

I just don't know if I should just tell her or let it I let it happen Bella might be mad I didn't say anything,but if I do tell knowing her she'll tell us its time to leave not wanting to get him involved with are problems.

I want her to be happy I love Bella like a second mother and she deserves to be happy.

I sighed and put my head in my hands on my desk.

The Bell rang for Lunch and I headed to the cafeteria lost in thought.

I grabbed some food and a water and headed for are usual table.

Johnny and Kara weren't their yet as usual they are usually late to lunch as they didn't really like the school food.

I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes soon landed on the Cullens.

Edward was stairing at the table looking around.

He was looking for Bella most likey.

I put my shield down.

I wish Bella was here.

She just looked so tired this morning though.

I thought of her with a slight lazy smile and dark patches under her eyes as she got Sarah ready for school.

I slowly let my shield back up as I turned my thoughts to my english assinment.

Edward seemed to frown and go to looking at his food his shoulders sagged.

I felt a bit bad for him.

I really need to see how to get Bella to let him in.

My mind started to real as I thought how to get them together.

"Hey Nessa have you scene Kara?" Johnny said as he slong and arm around me.

I looked to him started out of my thoughts.

"She mostlikley skipped since Bella isn't here." I said rolling my eyes.

So like her to take off most likely getting into trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**So do we like it or should I just not bother?**

* * *

**KARA POV**

I was skipping school today I hate it and I need to do something fun or I would die.

so I'm going into the under world to find some demons to have a little fun and practice.I haven't used my powers in at least a month and I need to badly.

I was coming up to a cove where some upper-level demons trade powers and/or torture and kill the raiders.

I slowed down and hid behind the entrance way and look in.

what I saw made me freeze.

"You no good trader I'll teach you to mess with my kill." a dark skinned and haired demon said to the most jaw dropping, sexy man I have ever seen.

he had light brown hair that hang in his eyes and light brown eyes.I caught his eye and I just staired it was like everything around me didn't of a sudden He looked very scared and then I notice that all the demons in the room had their eyes on me.

one demon through a fire ball at me.I dropped to the ground a roll behind a bolder and through a fire ball at him he wasn't expecting it and it hit him he light on fire and his ashes fell to the floor.

I got up ready to attack when the light brown haired man yelled

"Look out!"

I looked behind me to see two demons when I was just ready to blink out when they were killed.

* * *

**RICK POV**

"Rick you better get your ass over here now!." Lekaza (lay-cu-za) yelled angrily at me."This is your big day ok so pick a live one and lets have some fun."

I hate this so much today I'm supposed to kill my first human but I just can't do it.I'm a demon well half demon my mom was a human and my dad was a demon before he was killed for falling in love with a human. My mom was killed when I was 10.

I have been raised ever since by demons that torture humans for fun and I just can't I know if I don't they will torture and kill me but I'm not a killer.

"So what are you waiting for? Pick one."

I looked around at all the people shopping and smiling and children having fun what I'm I going to do?

"I..I can't." I sighed

"You what!" he yelled at me and pushed me in to the shadows of the alley that we were hiding in.

"You can and you will. I'll pick one for you." he said and left the next thing I new he had a little girl she couldn't of been older then 12.

"Let me go"she said she looked scared

"No were going to have some fun." Lekaza the little girl was struggling and she was crying he put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"What are you doing? Let her go you cant do this." he looked at me like I was the most evil thing in the world.

"I can do what I want and if you now whats good for you,you will help me with this girl."

"I will not and you won't hurt her."

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" he chuckled darkly

I jumped at him grabbed his arm till he let the girl go she fell to the ground.

"Run run!" I screamed at her she got up as fast as she could and ran.

"You are going to pay for that."

Then things went black

* * *

"What the hell" I said as I was waking up.

I was punched in the chest.

"You no good trader I'll teach you to mess with my kill." Lekaza said I heard a low gasp I looked at the enterents to see a sexy beautiful dark haired and brown eyes girl no women staring at me our eyes met and in that moment I fell in love.

One demon from beside side me saw her to "Who's she? she can't be her." and through a fireball at dropped to the ground a roll behind a bolder and through a fireball at him it hit him he light on fire and his ashes fell to the floor.

Shes a demon she looks too Beautiful to be a demon no tattoos or dark beady eyes and no scales, horns,anything demonic.

Then two Guys shimmered behind her. No not her!

"Look out!" I screamed they won't hurt her I won't allow it. I punched one of the guys that were holding me and through an energy ball at one demon then I through another at the other they were burning in flames in not time.

the women turned around and she looked shocked at first then she looked scared.

"Duck" she yelled her voice was so beautiful I did what she said I would do anything she said.

there was a fireball in her hand she through it at some demon that I punched then she was going to through another but then all the other guys in the place shimmered or blinked out.

"Are you ok?" I just stared I couldn't get over who incredibly sexy she looked in that out fit.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I realized I'd been staring with my mouth opened.

"sorry yes, I'm fine" I said and stood up dusting myself off.

"Can I ask why you saved me? I mean your a demon right?" she asked

"Well I couldn't let them kill you. yes i'm a demon but I don't want to be and aren't you a demon too?" I asked I mean shes down here and she has fire balls.

"Well thank you and yes but i'm only half demon." she said

"I'm half too." I said

she just nodded

"what were those demons going to do to you?"

"Um well I may have got in the way, Lekaza was going to kill a little girl and I just couldn't let him do that she was just a little girl and she just looked so scared."

"Oh" she said

"Well I better go they will come back and they will be looking for me." I didn't want to go I wanted to stay with her but they will be back im still alive and traitors can't live.

"Looking for you why?" she looked a little worried

"Well Im a traitor and they kill traitors."

"I can't just let you go then your an innocent.I can make sure no one kills on come home with me."

Go home with her I would love to I would go anywhere with her I would fallow her to the ends of the earth so cliche I know I hate the whole cliche thing but that's when I didn't understand know I do.

"I don't want to get you hurt and if you hid me then you will be hunted to." I didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I can take care of my self and so can my family."

"your family?" I asked since when do demons have families?

"Yah my brother,sisters and um my mom now come on the demons might come back lets talk at my house."

"Ok" I said slowly.

she has a family with her brother and sisters. she's the luckiest woman ever what I wouldn't give to have my mom back and to see my dad.

she grabbed my hand and blinked in to a room that was huge it had a huge cough that almost curved around the whole room it was painted a nice creamy orange color. (PICS ON MY PHOTOBUCKET, I CAN'T DESCRIBE)

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**R POV**

* * *

"Mom I brought a guest home." she said in a normal voice like she was right next to her mom. I didn't see her so I don't know how she would of heard but then out of no where a women with brown hair and bright gold eyes came in to the room. Vampire i've heard of them never seen one but don't they have red eyes?

"Mom this is...you know you never told me your name." she said just realizing it that's right I didn't and she never told me wait her mom is a vampire?

"Rick" I stuck my hand out to her mother.

"Hello Rick I'm Bella welcome to our home." she said politely

"Kara young lady you should be in school." Bella said sternly.

_ Kara that's a beautiful name it suits her._

"I know but...

* * *

**KPOV**

"I know but if I didn't go I wouldn't have met Rick..."I stopped their realizing what I said started again

"I mean...that I wouldn't of saved him. yah saved him." I said But I can see mom knows that I liked him.

'Do I have to give you the talk?' I heard my mom sayin my head.

"BELLA!" I yelled out loud. then remembered that Rick didn't know her powers.I looked to see he was confused.

'Sweety I was just asking I just don't know how to give that I see that he'll be staying in the room next to you.'

I nodded "Its ok."

"Well i'm happy you saved someone but my rule was you and your brother are not to go to the underworld its not safe so your grounded till further notice. Show Rick a guest room. He can stay." she smiled to Rick.

"You'r Welcome to stay as long as you want we have lots of room." I said

"Thank you I'll try not to over stay my welcome." he said god I love his voice.

Mom nodded and headed to the door.

"Well schools almost over I'll go pick up Sarah and take her to the park. You can explain to Vanessa and Johnny whats going on if they don't already know." Mom yelled over her shoulder on her way out.

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh just one of my moms gifts." I said like it was nothing.

"Gifts?"

"Yah she was talking to me in my head."

"So want to check out where you'll be staying?" I said a little nerves.

"Sure."

I started leading him up the stairs my room was on the second floor the fourth door to the right the guest bedrooms are across from mine and next to I like my space.

"Ok so the guest rooms are here and down their Vanessa's room is to the left second door on the right and Johnny's room is straight across.

"Mom and sarah's rooms are on the third floor to the right theirs only three rooms up their." I pushed in front of my room.

"Well this is my room besides this room you can pick any door in this hall way and it will lead to a room." I said

"This house is huge don't people wonder why theirs a mansion here?" he asked

"Umm no you see well its a long story I'll tell you after you pick a room."

I walked over to the room across from mine and opened the door it was plain white walls with black bed black furniture its very elegant.

"Umm so theirs this and theirs the others down the hall and more on the next floor."

"This rooms fine so ill be right across from you?"

"Yeah"

I said smiling at him. I noticed her was covered in dirt and dust I looked to myself to see I was to Oh no.

"I'm goin to change were I showed u Johnny's room you can barrow some of his close anything you want he won't care."

I hurried into my room. Rushing to take a shower scrubbing off the dirt.

I was so embarrassed I must of looked horrible.

I sighed.

I got out of the shower and hurried looking for something to wear. I need sexy yet not to sexy don't want him to relize I want to show off.

"What the hell?" I heard Johnny yell.

Oh no.

I through on a pair of skinny jeans and a red top and ran toward wear Johnny was.

He was staring at Rick eyeing his clothes I looked to see Rick in a black button down shirt and black jeans.

"Johnny this is Rick he'll be staying with us."

"Why?"

"Demons are out to kill him. Oh I let him barrow your clothes since his wear dirty. Don't worry I'll buy you new ones." I smiled to him hoping he will let it go.

'Kara is it safe?' he thought to me.

'Yes I saved him. Be nice he's been through a lot.'

'Alright.'

I hugged him.

I let go and looked to Rick he looked upset. My smiled dropped what was wrong?

"Well Rick nice to meet you." Johnny smiled "What's your power?"

"Energy and fire balls."

"Upper level?"

"No level."

"So Nessie didn't see him?" I asked.

She must not have if he was surprised to see him.

"No"

"Who?" Rick asked confused.

"Oh come on I'll introduce you all at once." I said leading him down stairs Johnny following as well.

Then his stomach made itself know.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked Rick.

"I well yes." he blushed it was so cute.

"Nessie is making dinner." Johnny said smiling.

He knows I hate when she cooks she has huge thing against meat.

"Damn it." I said

"What's wrong?" Rick asked

"Vanessa's a vegetarian." I stated

"Which means were having fruit, salad, and health crap for dinner."

"Oh." He said

"Calm down Kar, mom made steak." Johnny laughed

"Oh thank god." I sighed

Running down the last couple steps to the kitchen Nessie was standing over the counter I could see she was chopping a watermelon for the fruit salad.

"Ness I want you to meet are guest."

I said

"Guest?" She asked and turned around to see.

I looked to Rick and smiled

"Rick this is my sister Vanessa but we call her Nessie and of course you met my twin brother Johnny and my little sister Sarah will be home soon with my mom." I said.

"Your brother…and sister." He smiled at that. I could see mostly that he looked quite happy that they were my siblings. I didn't understand why though.

Then Nessie giggled I looked to her confused.

'Something you wish to share?'

'He's relived Johnny's your brother I believe he likes you.'

She giggled.

I smiled brightly

'And you like him.'

"Hey, I want in." Johnny said annoyed

"What?" Rick asked

"It's a power I'll tell you when Mom and Sarah get home."

"Well she's home." I turn to see my mom. "Tell him what when I get home."

"Explain the powers."

"What!" Johnny explained

'Kara you can't trust him.'

"Yes she can." Mom said I looked to her and smiled.

'I see we can trust him and if you trust him I do.'

"Thank you." I said

"Do you all do this often."

"Yes. I don't like it. Who are you?" Sarah asked

"I'm Rick and you must be Sarah." Rick smiled to her.

"That's right. Your cute." She said.

I stared at her open mouthed.

"Um… thank you." Rick said embarrassed.

"Sarah." Bella said shocked.

"What I just said what we all know Kara was thinking."

"What? I was not?" I said Defensively.

"Sure you weren't." Nessie said sarcastically "Dinners ready lets eat."

I just let it go.

During dinner the kids all explained to Rick of their powers. Sarah decided to just show him. She had a lot of fun levitating around the room.

I can see we can trust him and most of all I see he cares all lot for Kara.

I smiled.

Looking to Kara I have never scene her smile this much not since Amy and Christian had been killed.

I'm so happy to see her laugh and have so fun.

Its good to see everyone so happy and carefree. I long for these family moments when we just forget the bad and just relax.

"Oh Kar you missed the history test it was easy you can use your notes." Nessa said.

"I don't care im going to drop out any way." Kar shrugged and looked to Rick.

"Oh no your not Kara, you made it to the twelfth grade you've done all the work you worked so hard you only have a year left then you can just lay around the house but your getting your diploma got it." I huffed as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"But mom..."

"No buts." I said

"What about Rick he'll be so bored here by himself." Kara said challenging me.

"He can come to school too." Ness said smiling.

"I've never been." Rick said nervously.

"Don't worry I'll get your papers made and I'll talk to Mrs copp and get you in all of Kara's classes." I smiled.

"why all of her Clases?" Johnny asked

Oh my son. He doesn't see it.

"Really?" Nessa asked him in a duh kind of voice.

"What?" Johnny said looking confused.

Kara looked to Ness with worry.

"Fine. Cause hes Kara's problem she found him." Ness said and shrugged.

"Oh yeah we don't want to babysit." Johnny said laughing "Your stuck with him."

"Thats fine." Kara said happily.

Rick looked to Kara "I don't need a babysitter you don't have too"

"Its fine." Kara said."If you don't want me around."

"No No thats not it." Rick said looking to her he grabbed her hand.

"I know you don't need a babysitter or a bodyguard but since you know so much about us its just a precaution." I said as I saw Johnny seem to start to pick up on what was going on.

When he did it wouldn't be pretty, he was way over protective of his sister.


End file.
